


Bruce & Beth

by SadClownGorl



Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Amnesia, Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Frankenstein, Mild Smut, Self-Insert, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: The lifes of Bruce Banner & Beth Daniels, while everything (but the au's) are connected, they are not in the right timeline.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really...this is some self insert shit. Also some minor smut at the end.

Hulk sat in his steaming bath, a towel on his head as he sat deeper into the water. His entire body hidden, his nose up is only showing. 

"Hulk, baby c'mere." Beth gently said to Hulk, Hulk huffed and pouted. Turning away from the girl, who only rose a brow, 

"Please?" Beth leaned against Hulk's back, she gently kissed Hulk's back. Hulk huffed again, crossing his arms. 

"I'm sorry for saying you look like a green bean on steroids.." Hulk turned his head back towards Beth, who smiled up at Hulk. Hulk smirked and then pulled Beth in for a tight hug, Beth let out a wild laugh and hugged Hulk by his neck. 

Hulk suddenly stood up and roared, slamming his fists into the water and storming out of the bath. He grabbed a towel to wrap around himself, and he sat on his large bed. Holding his head in his hands, he could hear Banner in his head. Hear Banner ask these questions that Hulk couldn't understand or answer. 

'Hulk, where are we?' Hulk doesn't know, 

'Hulk, where's Beth?' Far from Hulk, Safe. Beth is safe. 

She's safe, she's gone. Back on earth and far from Hulk, and Banner. 

"Gone.." Hulk mumbled, small tears fell from his green eyes. 

Green eyes. 

Beth sat on Hulk's lap, as they sat in a vast field alone. Wind blew gently on them both, 

Beth was quiet as she took in the scenery, breathing in the fresh air. 

"They can't find us here," Beth started and Hulk looked down at her with a raised brow. 

"Because you blend right in." Beth giggled and Hulk smiled widely. Laughing loudly in her neck as both of their laughs echoed the horizon. 

Beth looked up at Hulk, her eyes bright with joy. Her eyes were green. 

Hulk stood, stomping to his pile of weapons he grabbed a battle axe. Seeing his reflection in the axe, his face scrunched up.

"Hulk not Banner, Beth only loved Banner. But Banner hurt her too!" Hulk yelled and threw the axe across the room in anger, 

"Hulk hurt. Banner hurt." Hulk pants with each sentence, 

"Beth safe, Earth hate Hulk. Beth...Beth hate Hulk." 

"Ah! Oh fuck, I love you!" Beth moaned as she had her arms wrapped around Hulk's neck, Hulk had Beth pressed against a wall as her legs were barely wrapped around him. 

Hulk grunted as he thrusted into Beth, completely filling her up and making her moan louder than before. 

Beth hid her face in his neck, whimpering and moaning as Hulk only got rougher. He was close and they both knew it, bruises started to form around Beth's legs but she ignored it. Instead kissing up Hulk's neck with moans following. 

"Cum." Hulk mumbled and with that Beth came, not long after Hulk filled Beth up with his own. 

"Beth..safe.."


	2. Favorite AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sugar daddy au lol. Kinda sugestive??

Bruce leaned against the doorframe, his tie undone and his shirt untucked. He showed a small smile as he watched the girl sit in front of her mirror. 

Beth undid her necklace and earrings, she noticed Bruce's staring through the mirror. Her black dress, already unzipped, her makeup taken off. 

"What?" She said with a smile, she set the jewelry down.

Bruce shook his head, coming off the frame he walked towards Beth. 

"Nothing," he said with a smile, his hand caressed her hair. Undoing the braid entirely, Beth leaned into his hand. 

"Doesn't sound like nothing?" Beth hummed as she looked up at Bruce. 

"It's just…" Bruce pulled away from her, she sat up straight. Bruce sat on the bed, the purple sheets crumbled up from their last night escapades. 

"You're beautiful." Bruce whispered and Beth blushed. 

"You're only saying that-" 

"But it's true!" Bruce stood, 

"Beth everything about you, is. Infatuating, the fact that you let me spoil you is unthinkable. But here I am, living that life. Living with you." Bruce got onto both of his knees and gently held her hands, 

"Hell you could kick me, slap me and I'd still buy you the world. The moon even." Bruce said, his face red from his outburst. 

"I wouldn't dare, Bruce." Beth held his face gently, 

"You've given me everything a girl could dream of," on cue the black sphynx, Creture, hopped on the makeup counter, meowing at the couple. 

"And more." Beth whispered, her face close to Bruce's. 

"Let me give you more then, give you everything." Bruce whispered back,

"You could give me nothing and I'd still be right by your side." Beth spoke, they both whispered to each other in hushed tones, like they were afraid to be heard by anyone else. 

Slowly they gently kissed each other, Beth's hands pushed against the back of Bruce's neck. Bruce's hands picked up Beth, the dress slipping off of her as she stood. 

"I need you." Bruce whispered,

"Then have me." Beth kissed Bruce again.


	3. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings just fluff

Beth peeked into the lab, smiling as Bruce cleans up his equipment. 

"Bruce? Ya almost ready?" Beth asked as she entered the room, Bruce put up his beakers and turned to Beth with a raised brow. 

"For what exactly?" He teased and Beth smirked, 

"Can't say." She said as she grabbed his hands. Bruce let Beth lead him out of the lab. Letting him lock the doors, the two went off. 

"Close your eyes." Belle said and Bruce raised a brow, 

"Now I'm getting worried," Bruce did as he was told and let Beth lead him off somewhere. A minute of walking and hearing Beth telling Bruce where to walk and not to step on, started to make Bruce a bit antsy. 

"Where are you taking me?" Bruce asked as he had his eyes shut tightly. 

"You'll see." Beth giggled, Bruce pursed his lips in questioning. Beth halted to a stop, making Bruce accidentally slam into her.

"Stay here." Beth giggled and Bruce hesitantly nodded. He could hear her footsteps pace around, something being plugged in and her whispers to a stranger. 

"Beth?" Bruce asked as he heard no new noises. 

"Stay!" Beth said, she was in the kitchen. He heard her running back, something bouncing in her grip. 

"Can I atleast ask what you're doing?" Bruce asked, fidgeting with his sleeves. 

"Mmm sure!" She said, 

"Okay..what are you doing?" Bruce said, his eyes started to open till Beth spoke.

"Can't say! Keep em closed!" Beth warned, then he heard her footsteps come close. She grabbed his hand, pulling him somewhere else, until he landed on a soft pillowy ground. 

"Can I open them..now?" 

"Mmm...now!" Beth said with a wide smile as she stood in front of Bruce. Who was sitting in a fort of blankets, pillows and lights. Above the fort was the night sky, the date was set on a balcony of the tower. In front of Bruce was Beth, and behind her the TV which was on the menu screen of a nature documentary. 

Bruce's eyes sparkled from everything around him. 

"When did you have time to make all of this?" He asked, directing to, not only the fort but the array of snacks. Beth blushed, 

"I had some help from Melody." She smiled and sat next to him. 

"Do you like it?" Beth asked, her hands twirled her hair nervously. Bruce's smile got bigger as he looked down at Beth, 

"I love it, it's beautiful." He whispered, as the documentary started to play. The two were too distracted by the fort and each other to watch the documentary, their small glances at each other only made them redder in the faces. 

"Um..Bruce..do you think. we could like." 

"Yes-" Bruce's eyes widened, Beth blinked, then laughed. With a smile she leaned onto Bruce's chest, Bruce leaned back, wrapping a blanket around each other. His hands gently playing in her hair.


	4. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth was barely exposed to music as a child, considering she was in government holding till her 20s. She shares this information with Tony & Bruce.

Beth tapped her foot on the chair, echoing in the silent lab as Beth reorganized the files on the computers. 

Creture hopped on the table, with a smug look he stepped all over the keyboard and laid himself on top of him. 

"Creture no! I was almost done!" Beth whined and tried to push the big cat off, but he didn't budge. 

Beth held her head in her hands and groaned, the world around her was blocked out as she internally thought of how to fix this. 

Only to jump when a loud beat blasted through the lab, a sound that she's never heard. She fell back from her chair in shock, effectively hitting her head on the ground. 

"Oh shit!" Tony yelled, he was at the door. He ran to help Beth up. 

"Didn't mean to scare you, but thought the lab could use a little life, Metallica to be exact." Tony laughed as Beth rubbed her head in pain, the loud music not helping. 

"Metallica?" She said in a question, and Tony dramatically gasped, 

"Metallica, one of the most famous and greatest classic heavy metal bands. Ya know? Enter sandman, fade to black, unforgiven." Tony continued to list off the bands songs as Beth could only sigh and blur him out along with the loud music. 

"What's that?" Beth asked a young man, the janitor to be exact, who was wearing small headphones, banging his head along to the vibrating beat. The janitor didn't hear her. So she tugged the man’s cord that connected up to his ears, effectively taking the headphones off entirely. 

"Woah! What the-" the man looked down at Beth, his long brown hair covering his face almost entirely, and his headphones played the song louder. 

"What's that?" Beth interrupted the man mid sentence as she pointed at the man’s technology on his waist. 

"This?" The man picked up the black box, on it said 

'Walkman' 

"It’s a walkman, lil dude. Plays music from your cassette." The man squatted, and showed Beth the cassette. Beth's looked at it in confusion, 

"Can I listen?" Beth asked and the man nodded with a dopey smile. 

"Course, hope ya like smashing pumpkins lil dude." The janitor put the flimsy headphones over Beth's ears and played the song. 

"Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage!" The song yelled as the beat strummed loudly. The line was repeated enough times to be implanted in Beth's memory. 

So by the time her mother found her, nodding to the music while the janitor played his air guitar, it was too late. From that experience they fired the Janitor and he took his music with him. 

Beth stood up, rubbing the back of her head as Tony started to tinker on a small project he was doing. A prototype of armor for Creture, which Creture wasn't going to wear but it was a nice gesture nonetheless.

"Um. Do you know a song that's goes like,' Beth repeated the beat of the song from her memory, 

"Got the band name? Lyrics?" Tony said, not turning his head as he spoke. 

"Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage." Beth said, and Tony turned. 

"Oh yeah! That's smashing pumpkins, didn't know you were a fan." Tony smiled and typed the song in, the bluetooth hologram. The song started and Beth shrugged, 

It didn't take long for Bruce to join the two, not counting Creture who still lay on the keyboard. Bruce shook his head at the music and took a sip from his mug. 

"Brucie! Its ya song bud!" Tony teased and pinched Bruce's cheek, Bruce sighed. 

"I don't even know this song, Tony." 

"Well, ya girlfriend does!" Tony laughed as he saw the two blush. 

"Tony please." Beth pouted and turned to face the computer. 

"I'm just teasing, but I am serious." Tony smirked and left the room. The song ended and left silence, only to be replaced by Beth's humming. 

It was of the same song, Bruce noticed and turned to look at Beth. Beth was leaning on her arm, Creture asleep in front of her. Quietly he stepped behind her, her eyes were shut. 

"Beth.." Bruce whispered and she jumped, almost falling out again only for Bruce to catch her. 

"Oh I'm sorry Bruce!" Beth blushed considering she was against Bruce's chest. Bruce did the same, 

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. But um." Bruce adjusted her back in her seat. 

"I didn't know you liked rock." 

Beth thought for a second, 

"Well..I don't really know if I do. I just like that song." 

"What music do you like then?" Bruce asked and Beth shrugged, 

"I've only really ever listened to piano and that one song. So I can't really say." Beth fidgeted with her fingers to avoid looking at Bruce. 

"Well..here." Bruce pulled up a hologram screen, 

"I can show you some music. Um. Let's start with..the 50s, how's that?" Bruce smiled at Beth. Beth looked up at Bruce and blushed. 

"I'd like that, Thank you."


	5. Battle for the ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk has a fun fight with my original character, Ignacia. Who is a fire queen on her planet, the elemental planet. Also like best friends with Beth. Also Melody is Beth's other friend who is an expert hacker and dating Loki. And creture is Beth's talking alien cat.

"How long have they been going at it?" Melody asked as she sipped her kool aid, Loki stood next to her drinking his coffee. 

"Bout an hour an a half." Beth responded as Creture hopped on the tree limb she leaned on. 

Currently in front of the four was the two giants going hand in hand in battle. 

The Hulk roared at the fire queen who only let out a burst of heat towards the green giant, Hulk dug his feet into the ground sticking to his place. After the heat burst ended, he bolted towards Ignacia and Ignacia blocked his fists with her lava rock armor. 

The armor slowly cracked under Hulk's fists, and in a panic Ignacia shot out a flame in Hulk's face. Hulk stumbled back in shock, but shook his head. Glaring and growling at the fire queen, he charged for another attack. 

"How long do you think they'll last?" Melody asked, and Beth hummed. 

"Maybe all day, or until the ground gives in or melts. Whichever comes first." Beth shrugged as Creture huffed in boredom. 

"Any commentary?" Beth asked the cat who rolled his eyes, 

"Just two giant idiots, fighting out of boredom."

"Well I think it is quite the show, I mean nothing like the asgardian battles but, entertaining nonetheless." 

"Loki shut up, nobody cares." Beth hums as she steals a sip of Melody's kool aid, Melody in return fake gasp. 

"I care.." Melody pouts and Beth laughs, giving Melody a slight push into Loki who accepts her into his arms. 

"And I'm glad you do." Loki coos and kisses the girls head, Creture gags along with Beth. 

The two turn their sight back to the battle, Hulk and Ignacia are pushing against each other's hands. Snapping and growling in each others faces, 

"Hulk is immortal, right?" Creture asked, Beth nodded. 

"Why?" She rose a brow, 

"Just asking," the cat chuckled and hopped off the tree limb, walking to god knows where. Beth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she looked back at the two giants. 

Hulk was sweating bullets from Ignacia's heat, and scorch marks covered his palms. 

"Should we end this?" Loki asked, and Melody thought for a second, looking at Beth who shrugged. 

"10 more minutes." Melody said and Loki shrugged, still unsure of how to feel in Hulk's presence. 

In the next ten minutes, the two fought fist to fist. Sending fire balls and punches, the two were panting by the end of the fight. Their fists collided which made the ground shake, the ground around them scorched and burnt to a crisp. 

"Okay you two!" Beth yelled from afar, walking up to the duo. 

"We've gotta cut this short before a fire starts." Beth smiled as the two groaned in disappointment. 

"But we haven't found out who won yet, Beth!" Ignacia argued, and Hulk nodded. Beth smirked and waved her finger, 

"Then let's say it's a tie, till next time okay?" Ignacia crossed her arms and frowned, letting out a huff of smoke she stomped off. 

Beth smiled up at Hulk who showed a tooth grin, 

"Did you have fun, hun?" Beth said, caressing Hulk's hands. Hulk nodded, 

"Fire lady fun, I won." he said as he picked Beth up, putting her on his shoulder. He beat his chest and smiled, Beth laughed. 

"Whatever you say, Big guy."


	6. PETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar daddy au again, hulk is just a massive dog Bruce and beth found in an alley. He is very protective of Beth uwu.

“Baby? Where are you?” Bruce asked, he finished a shower, having not left the lab for three days straight he really needed it. 

Bruce got no response, he raised a brow and called out for his girlfriend again. 

“Beth? Baby, where are you?” His voice echoed the home, he looked in the living room. Not a soul, then the kitchen, same thing there. Bruce pouted and huffed, now annoyed that he couldn’t find Beth. 

“Ah, Hulk no!” A voice yelped and Bruce tensed, was Hulk attacking someone? Bruce ran towards where the voice started, the voice yelped more but the closer he got the more joyful it sounded. 

Bruce ended up in front of his shared bedroom door, more yelps and giggles came from behind the door. Bruce was panting and with a shaky fist he knocked on the door. 

“Babe?” Bruce opened the door, his mind racing with thoughts of Beth getting hurt. 

Beth was on the bed, her face red from laughing so hard. Hulk was on the bed, the giant pitbull with anger issues, was laying on Beth’s body entirely. 

“Bruce! Help me!” Beth laughed from under Hulk, who only licked Beth’s face. 

“Ack!” Beth sputtered and laughed more, Bruce let out a relieved sigh. 

“Hulk, come on buddy.” Bruce stepped towards the bed, only to step back when Hulk growls in Bruce’s direction. Bruce raised a brow, and crossed his arms. 

“Hulk, down.” Bruce said sternly, making Beth blush, Hulk only growled in response again. 

“Bruce baby, I don’t think he wants to leave me.” Beth chuckled, patting Hulk on the head. 

“Well he’s taking up the bed.” Bruce tried to step forward only for the dog to lunge forward, and snap at Bruce, a warning bite. Beth gasped, Hulk continued to growl towards Bruce. 

"Hulk! Don't bite, Bruce!" Beth pulled Hulk by his collar, petting Hulk, trying to take his attention away from Bruce. 

"I don't understand why he hates me so much." Bruce pouted, and Beth pursed her lips. 

"Maybe it's because you never pet him?" She said quietly. 

"He won't let me!" Bruce said back, directing at Beth petting a calming Hulk. 

"Here," Beth put her hand out, 

"Just show him your hand, tell him you're a friend." Bruce hesitated, rolling his eyes he did as he was told. Letting his hand sit over Beth's. 

Hulk grunted and sniffed Bruce's hand, then huffed and turned away from Bruce. Beth smiled, 

"He didn't growl." 

"Still can't pet him." 

"But its growth." Beth said, scooting over on the bed she freed a spot for Bruce. Hulk still laying in her lap, Bruce looked at Hulk, who was distracted by Beth. 

Bruce sighed as he laid on the bed, Beth smiled, and grabbed Bruce's hand. Giving it a gentle kiss. 

"I love you." She said and Bruce smiled, 

"I love you too-" 

"But I love you more." Beth cooed at Hulk and kissed Hulk's head, petting him all over. Bruce dropped Beth's hand and pouted, turning his back towards Beth. Beth laughed. 

Minutes passed and Bruce was effectively asleep, now on his back. 

"Meow." A black sphynx mewed from Bruce's side of the bed, and hopped up onto the bed. Landing on Bruce's chest, waking the man from his sleep. 

"Oof! Ugh..really?" Bruce groaned, as the Cat looked down at his face. 

"Hey Creture." Beth smiled, and the cat perked up. Creture's tail slapped Bruce's face as he walked towards Beth. 

Hulk asleep on her lap, Creture crawled on her chest and curled ontop of her. 

"Well isnt that a sight." Bruce chuckled, at the sight of Beth being crushed by both pets.


	7. FRANKENSTEIN AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh..Frankenstein au. Hulk is Frankensteins monster, bruce is victor. And really it doesnt matter who beth and tony are. They are just there being cool. 
> 
> Also death warning.

“Bruce, my friend.” Tony spoke gently, the candle he was holding was barely illuminating the small lab. From the window, lightning cracked and thunder shook the empty vials. 

Bruce hunched over his desk, the wax melting from his two candles as he was writing on his yellowing paper. His grip on the fountain pen was white, and when Tony touched Bruce’s shoulder the pen snapped. 

Tony’s eyes widened, seeing his friend’s terror stricken face. 

“Tony,” Bruce starts, his eyes shaking. 

“I have committed a sin against man, and have yet to pay for my sins.” Bruce grabbed Tony’s arms, staining Tony’s white shirt with ink. 

Tony stepped back, the candle in his hand flickered, Tony stared the mad man down in shock. 

“And you will not pay, not if I have anything to say about it” Tony said, setting the candle down. Tony led his shaking friend to a nearby cushion, 

“I refuse to let them put you in such terror-”

“Terror? I am well past terror, my friend. I am in a living nightmare made by my own twisted curiosity.” Bruce looked away and towards the ground. 

“I must hide from what I’ve done, from the atrocity I have created.” Bruce quivered when suddenly the windows slammed open from the harsh winds. Bruce jumped back, away from Tony and he trampled over the couch and hid behind it. 

“The Creature, the monster I have brought to life has come to end me!” Bruce shook, as he heard a creak from the door. Tony stood, grabbing the candle he lifted the light towards the door. The inventor went stiff at the green eyes that reflected the light, but when they blinked to reveal a young woman he sighed. 

The young woman, whose brown hair was loose on her back, wore a pale cream nightgown that stopped before her ankles and barefeet. 

“They’re coming.” the woman said, her eyes full of fear. Tony turned to his hiding friend, the woman pushed past Tony and scanned the dark room. 

“Where is Dr. Banner?” She asked, she picked up the ink stained paper. 

“I-I’m right here.” Bruce’s timid voice came as he stood up from behind the couch. He moved towards the woman, 

“You shouldn’t be here, Beth.” Bruce gently grabbed her hand with his clean hand, 

“I was worried, Banner.” Beth held her hand, 

“You have locked yourself away, in this lab and the cellar. Refusing to take action for your creation,” Beth gripped his shirt, 

“We cannot hold the villagers back much longer, they know of your creation. They’ve seen his rampages, he has become their fear.” 

“No,” Bruce bit his tongue, turning to the window he cringed and looked back to Beth. 

“I am their fear, I have the power to bring the dead to life. To reanimate the dead.” 

A rush of a black creature hopped onto the desk, the creature’s quickness caused the candle light to blow. Bruce jumped from the darkness, but calmed at the creature’s small meow. 

“That damn cat,” Tony growled, looking down upon the black cat that glared at him from the desk. 

Bruce sighed, his grip on Beth gave in and he left towards the window, from afar he caught sight of a crowd forming. 

“Bruce, if we don’t take action now we all could be hanged.” Tony warned, Bruce’s eyes watered. 

“Not if you both run..” 

“What.” Beth said quietly, Bruce turned to face them both. 

Lightning struck and a roar came from below. 

“I am the only one that will be hung tonight.” Bruce said, 

“Bruce please. Think about this.” Beth stepped forward, Bruce grabbed her hands. 

“This is all that I have thought about, dear. To face my crimes like a man, I must die like a man.” tears starts to form in Beth’s eyes, 

“I must take my creation down to hell with me.” Bruce said, his fear turned to determination. His body was stiff as he turned back to the forming crowd, that now was marching towards him. Bruce pushed past the two, who called out to stop his suicide. 

Bruce slammed the estate’s door open, rain pelted him but he continued to stare down the crowd that stood guard in front of him. They chanted, 

Calling out his name, 

Calling out his death. 

But a roar stopped their chants.

Bruce's eyes widened as he looked over to see the cellar door burst open, the Creature jumped out with a roar. But before he took his first step he was pulled back by the chain on his neck. 

The Creation was beastly to look at his skin scarred and a deathly green, while his eyes black with rage. He growled at the crowd who gasped in fear, 

A few brave men used their pitchforks to push the Creature back to the pits below. While a group of other men forced their way inside of Bruce's home. 

"Banner, for your crimes against humanity and the dead. You will be hanged till dead." The leader spoke, spit flew and hit Bruce in the face. 

Bruce stood in front of the crowd, his heart beating rapidly as the rain poured on him. 

"Let me go!" A woman yelled, and suddenly Bruce was pushed forward. Turning his head, he saw Beth being manhandled by the village men. Tony was right behind her, yelling about who his father is. 

"Please Bruce, don't-" Her mouth was covered by a man. 

"He managed to get the young Daniels, to use her remains for science I can only assume." Beth's eyes widened and she shook her head, her yelling muffled. 

Bruce glared up at the man holding her captive, 

"She had nothing to do with this, she is just as much of a victim as you all!" Bruce argued, from his quick movement the villagers pointed their weapons at him. Tony took advantage of the distraction and stomped his heel onto his holder's foot. 

Making the man release Tony, Tony grabbed Beth's capturer. Making him release Beth, who ran towards Bruce. 

Only for another villager to be quick and point their weapon towards Beth, who in a rush didn't see the sharp forks pointing at her. 

But a roar made everyone jump, 

The Creature tore through the men, he broke his chain. The metal hung from his neck as he attacked the men and destroyed their weapons. 

Beth's eyes made a connection with the Creature's, and her heart pumped against her chest. With another roar the Creature charged towards her, she went stiff. 

Everything stopped around Bruce, the rain paused, and the villager's cries were on mute. The only thing he could focus on was the giant creature he made, lift his fiancee and take her away. 

The Creature panted as he jumped through the forest, Beth struggled from over his shoulder. 

“Please! Let me go!” Beth yelled as she watched her home fade into black. The Creature jumped from the ground to trees, never staying in one place for too long. 

Beth’s nails tried to tear at the Creature’s back, but it had no effect on the green monster. 

It was when the trees started to disappear, that Beth stopped trying to claw at the beast. She looked up to see the midnight stars shine, the storm was over. 

Leaving the grass soaked and the air misty, Beth gasped when the beast grabbed her hips and lifted her. They were on the edge of a cliff that hung over the crowd of water. 

The Creature looked up at Beth as she was in the air, her eyes wide in shock. Her dress soaked to the skin, and her hair the same. 

"Please. Let me go." Beth said quietly, her face wet from rain and tears, her small hand gripped the Creature's fingers. The Creature gently placed Beth down on the ground, 

Beth stared up at him, confused at the change of personality. She wiped her face and sniffed, 

"Stay." The Creature said quietly and Beth jumped, she never knew it could speak. The Creature stepped towards the girl making her step back. 

"You. Stay." The Creature said, and grabbed her hips again making her stay in place. Beth looked down at his hands, they were large and could effectively crush her skull. But they were so gentle on her, it didn't seem real. 

"What do you want from me?" Beth asked, looking back up at the Creature. 

"Hulk..lonely." the Creature said and Beth blinked, 

"Hulk?" She said confused, the Creature nodded. 

"Me Hulk," He pressed his thumb against his chest, then his index finger against hers. 

"You...Beth." Beth grasped his fingers, she was amazed. 

The Creature, named himself, but he did more than that. He spoke to her, albeit in two word sentences. Still he spoke. Once Bruce learned of this, he'll be in pure amazement. Beth smiled at the thought of seeing her fiance smiling, wait. Bruce. 

Beth's eyes widened, 

"Please, take me back to him!" Beth cried and looked up at the Hulk, her eyes begging. 

The Hulk grunted, shaking his head. 

"No, stay!" He said, pulling her close. 

"Please, I'm begging you Hulk. The villagers will kill him!" Tears started to fall from Beth, and she grabbed his hand. 

"Please, Bruce is my love. I cannot lose him, please Hulk." Beth said, the Hulk's hand gently touched her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. 

"Banner..love..Beth." Beth smiled and nodded, 

"I love Banner." She said and was gently lifted, pressed to the Hulk's chest, the Hulk jumped from the ground. Using the trees as landing posts he quickly made it back to the village. 

The Hulk set Betb on the ground, she looked up at him and grabbed his hand. 

"Please, come with me." She said gently, and the Hulk hesitated but when he heard the villagers cheer he nodded. 

"We will show them, show them that you are-" 

"Hulk." The Hulk interrupted, making Beth laugh to herself. 

"Yes, the Hulk." She led him towards the town square, people gasped at seeing her and the Creature. 

A woman screamed, making all eyes on them. Beth took a deep breath and continued to walk down to the middle of the town. Her eyes started to water from hearing gasp and scream, but the Hulk lifted her onto his shoulders. 

"You beast! Let that poor woman go!" A man yelled, raising his lit torches towards the two. The Hulk's eyes widened, and he stumbled back in fear. Beth yelped, falling from the tall Creature's shoulders she plummeted to the ground. Beth watched as the Hulk slammed his body into buildings, as more people surrounded him with Fire. 

She watched as Bruce was led up the Gallows stage, a noose tightened around his neck by the Leader. Who whispered a prayer in his ear, that the devil may have some mercy. 

She watched with fuzzy vision, as the lever was pulled and Bruce was dropped under the gallows, her vision gave in. She could hear Tony yelling and trying to fight past the villagers, She could hear the Hulk roaring in fear. Her hearing turned to ringing, and her body shut down. 

Tony sat next to the medical bed, Beth's weak body was asleep peacefully. 

Tony's eyes were wet as he held his face. Just two days ago, he lost his best friend. Watched him die a slow painful death, while his Creation fled. The Hulk ran, and when he ran the villagers cheered. They cheered for they sent two beasts to the devil. 

Beth's eyes blinked open slowly, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight and strange smell. She groaned when she tried to move her body, making the man next to her jump, which made her jump. 

"My God, woman!" Tony smiled and pulled Beth in for a tight hug, tears still falling from him. 

Beth's eyes widened and she gently pushed the man back, 

"Where am I?" She asked looking around, Tony sighed. 

"You're in the infirmary...you've been here two days..since..Bruce's..death." 

"Who's Bruce?"


	8. TEA PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce (now professor hulk) and beth are invited to their three daughters tea party. 
> 
> Oldest is Belle, their biologcal child. 
> 
> Then the adopted twins, Fiammetta with hot body powers. Aka her body can literally melt shit. 
> 
> And felisa, cold body power, just brrrr. Cold.

“Mom!” Beth jumped from the dining room table, turning around she saw her twin daughters in capes and masks. 

“We’re having a tea party,” Felisa said, 

“A superhero tea party!” Fiammetta added and grabbed Beth’s hand, tugging her out of the chair. The papers on the table were left to wait as Beth was dragged by her twins, 

“I’ve never been to a superhero tea party, I’m not even dressed for the occasion.” Beth laughed, the twins halted to a stop. They looked at each other and nodded, changing their direction they stopped in front of a closet. Opening it, the two dug inside and grabbed a cape and a small mask. 

The two dressed their mother, Beth smiled as Felisa put the mask on her face. 

“You are now, Master Mom!” Fiametta said proudly, 

“I can work with that, but who are you two?” 

“I’m Felis-” “Noo! That’s your secret identity! Your superhero name!” Fiametta covered her sister’s mouth. 

“Oh right, I’m uh. Cold kid! Wait no Ice heart, wait no it’s Frigid wait no-”

“And I’m Pyro Girl! And this is Ice Heart!” Fiammetta interrupted her sister, 

“Wait I don’t wanna be Ice Heart..” Felisa pouted as her sister led her and Beth back to the tea party. 

Fiammetta slammed the door open, 

“Fia what did I say about slamming doors-” Bruce stopped mid sentence,as he made eye contact with his wife. Beth blinked and looked up at her husband who was wearing a very short green cape with fake hulk fists on his hands. Their oldest daughter, Belle, who was 9, giggled at the sight of the two, on her lab was Creture, wearing a yellow cape, munching on a small cake. 

The twins sat next to their sister, who wore a green cape also but no hulk fists sadly. 

“Sit!” Fiammetta yelled, and Beth sat, Bruce sat right next to her. 

“We’ve gathered you both here today for a meeting.” Belle said in a serious voice, the couple looked at each other then their daughters. 

“And that is?” Bruce asked, 

“A tea party.” Belle said menacingly, while petting Creture. 

"And who are you exactly?" Beth asked, side eyeing her large husband who was struggling to get comfortable in the small wooden chair. 

"My name is Resilient, these are my trainees Ice Heart and Pyro Girl." Belle said, but Felisa tugged on Belle's sleeve. 

"Can I change my name?" Felisa asked quietly, Belle nodded and Felisa smiled cheekily at her sister, who in return stuck her tongue out. 

"And you?" Belle asked her parents, 

"According to Fiammetta I'm Master Mom." Beth and Bruce both laughed, as Fiammetta huffed. Beth looked at Bruce, 

"Who are you, stranger?" 

"This may be shocking but.." Bruce took a deep breath, 

"I am the Hulk." Beth held back her laughter as Bruce tried to pick up the small plastic tea cup with his fist. 

"Didn't realize the hulk wore fake fists." 

"Budget cuts." Creture mumbled with a mouthful of cake. 

Beth looked at the tea cups, seeing the tea she made a day ago in them she smiled. 

"Would you like some superhero tea?" Felisa asked, 

"Who's asking?" Bruce said, referring to her superhero name, Felisa hummed. 

"Shiver." Felisa said and poured Bruce another cup of tea. Bruce blinked and looked at Beth for help to lift the cup. 

Beth laughed, lifting the cup up to her husband's lips. Bruce loudly sipped the drink, making his daughters giggle. 

"Mo- no, Master Mom!" Fiammetta spoke loudly to her mother, 

"Tell us about missions you and Hulk went on!" She asked loudly, Creture scoffed. 

"Where to start?" Beth laughed, looking up at Bruce who hummed. 

“There was one mission where we had to collect gem fragments that fell from a passing comet, they were the most beautiful gems too.” 

“So beautiful that I made the gem into your mom’s wedding ring.” Bruce took off the foam fists and held Beth’s hand, showing the girls the ring. The gem was black, with specks of gold sparkling. 

“Aw so pretty.” She smiled, 

“I wasn’t planning on doing this so soon but,” Bruce stood and left the room. The girls looked at each other in confusion. 

He came back not long after with three small boxes. 

“The gem itself was big, and after I made your mom’s ring. I knew I had to include my three best girls.” Bruce handed the girls the boxes individually, Fiammetta was the first to open her box. She gasped dramatically and took the necklace out. It’s gem was a sparkling orange, 

“The gem that we found had a multitude of colors,” Bruce smiled, the girls looked confused at the word. 

“It was colorful.” Beth explained, and they nodded. Felisa opened her box next. 

Her necklace was a shiny blue and white gem, 

“It’s so shiny,” Felisa smiled widely, clutching the necklace closely. Beth helped the twins put their necklaces on, and she looked at Belle.

“Well?” Beth smiled, and Belle opened the box. Her eyes sparkling at the sight of a bright green gem necklace. 

“Thank you so much, Dad.” Belle quickly hugged her father, who hugged her back. Bruce put the necklace on his daughter, quickly his two other daughters jumped into his arms. 

“Best superhero tea party ever!” Fiammetta cheered as her father hugged his daughters tightly. Beth smiled and took a photo of her husband and kids, until Bruce pulled her into the hug aswell.


	9. OUTFIT SWAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol but cute uwu

"Uh Beth, what are you wearing?" Bruce skidded to a stop, he was walking past his shared bedroom with his wife. 

Beth turned around to face Bruce, the sleeves on the lab coat she was wearing, was dangling past her knees. 

"Is that my-"

"Yes." Beth said, she waved her hands around causing the sleeves to swing. Then she started to slap Bruce on the chest with them, 

"Take that!" She hit his side, 

"And that!" She smacked his knee, 

"And this." She pulled him down and kissed him on the lips.


	10. LOVE CONFESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst but hulk is there

The lab was quiet, the lights buzzed overhead the two partners. 

“Beth, could you check this out for me? I need a second opinion.” Bruce said, calling Beth over to his table. Beth hummed and joined Bruce, 

“What’s up?” Bruce sat back, he pushed the microscope towards her. 

“You know how I’ve been running tests to try to cure me of, the big guy.” Beth nodded slowly, hiding her disappointment. 

She understood why Bruce was so determined to rid himself of the Hulk, but she didn’t understand why Bruce couldn’t see the good in him. 

“Well, I’ve been doing some gene therapy on some cells of mine, to see if I could possibly replace his cells with my own.”

“But gene therapy doesn't replace cells. It just adds genes.” Beth commented, 

“I know I know, but maybe with enough testing. I can cancel him out, or atleast make him easier to control.” Beth looked into the microscope, seeing the green and white cells swirling. 

Bruce injected a serum of genes into the cells, the green cells seemed to grow agitated. They grew but were then tamed by the overcoming of the human cells. Beth’s eyes widened, and she looked at Bruce who was smiling. 

“This is..amazing, Bruce..” Beth said quietly, stepping away from the microscope she went back to her table. Bruce watched her leave, confused, he thought she would’ve been more excited. 

This is groundbreaking for him, he can finally have control over his demon and possibly in the future fully expel him. 

Beth grabbed a file, looking through it she sighed, feeling Bruce’s eyes on her. 

“I’m sorry Bruce,” Beth turned to face him, 

“I am so proud of you, I mean your determination about this is admirable but...I just.” Beth looked away, Bruce walked closer to her. 

“I just wish you accepted it, accepted him..” Beth said quietly, Bruce’s brows tightened. 

“Accept him? But Beth, he’s made my life a living hell. He’s destroyed everything I love-”

“But he’s a hero.” 

“He’s a monster.” Bruce said sternly, 

“Do you know what it’s like, Beth? To have a monster in your head, screaming at you that everything is wrong?”

“I can’t do anything without him breathing down my neck,” Bruce then started to list off everything he hated about the Hulk. 

Beth stayed quiet, watching as Bruce was rambling, his fists tightening and his eyes flashing green.

“Do you even care about me?!” Bruce yelled, knocking Beth out of her haze. Her eyes widened, 

“Bruce..”

“Or do you only care about him?” Bruce seethed, and Beth looked down. 

“I care..I care about you so much Bruce.” She started, 

“I care about both of you, you and the Hulk,” 

“If you really care about me then you’d support me,” 

“I do support you! I just wish you would support him, accept him. That’s all I wish, Bruce he-the Hulk is a part of you. To see you hurt yourself like this, to hurt him. It’s heartbreaking. I just-”

“I don’t care about what you want, this isn’t about me or you. It’s about him!” Bruce said loudly, Beth flinched and Bruce felt the Hulk yell. 

“If I accept him, then he wins. I can’t let him win, I can’t lose.” Bruce said, holding his head. Feeling the Hulk pulse inside of him, 

“Then make it a tie..” Beth said defeated, and Bruce looked up at her, the Hulk went quiet. 

“Neither of you wins, or loses. You coexist..” she said, standing she sighed. 

“But you’re right..this isn’t about me. But it is about you, and him. So please..just think about what I said..” Beth walked to the lab’s door, stopping at the frame she looked at Bruce. 

“I love you, both of you..”  
Beth left the lab, the overhead light still buzzed. Bruce stood, his breath heavy as he was tearing at his hair. Trying to keep the Hulk at bay, 

“If she had just-”

“Quiet, Banner!” Hulk yelled and Bruce groaned, 

“She love me, Banner. Leave her alone!” 

“No, you’ll only hurt her. I shouldn’t have even told her-”

“Beth try to help you, but you hurt her.”

“What? I have never hurt her, it's you that's hurting her!” 

“You yelled at her, not me!” Hulk retorted and Bruce blinked. 

“You don’t care about her..” Hulk spat, and Bruce shook his head. 

“You’re wrong, I care about her. I just- I just want to keep her safe.” 

“She safe with me!” 

“She love me! I tell her!” Hulk pushed, and Bruce’s eyes widened as he saw his hands growing. 

“No you won’t go near her!” Bruce tried to fight Hulk, but Hulk won and roared when he escaped Bruce’s mind. 

“You don’t love her, I tell her truth.” Hulk huffed and stomped out the lab, making the ground shake. 

Hulk sniffed the air, 

“Pretty lady!” He called out for Beth, 

“Hulk?” Beth poked her head out from her bedroom, her face was red from crying. Hulk went over to Beth, picking her up and he ducked into her room. 

“H-Hulk, what are you doing?!” Beth panicked, Hulk huffed and sat her down on her bed. Then he sat on the floor, his legs crossed. 

“Pretty Lady hurt..Banner hurt you.” Hulk said, wiping a few stray tears from her face. 

“I- Hulk no. He didn’t hurt me, I-” Beth grasped his fingers,

“Then why is Pretty Lady crying?” Beth sighed, 

“I just..I just wish Bruce saw the good in you..” She said quietly, 

“Hulk..monster.” Hulk said, and Beth shook her head, grabbing Hulk’s face. 

“You are not! Hulk you are by far the nicest guy I’ve met.”

“Better than Banner?” 

“Let’s not go that far, you’re both great..” Beth showed a small smile and patted Hulk’s cheek. Hulk gently grabbed Beth’s hands, 

“Banner...Banner loves you..” Hulk said and Beth looked away, 

“You don’t have to lie for him, Hulk..”

“Hulk no lie! Banner always says he loves you,” Hulk pointed to his head, 

“Hulk loves you more though..” Hulk laughed and Beth joined in, 

“I’ll believe it when he tells it to my face..” Hulk nodded, and closed his eyes. Beth’s eyes widened when Hulk started to shrink and lose his green. Seeing Bruce’s almost naked form, Beth threw her blanket over him. 

Bruce pulled the blanket close and looked up at Beth, 

“What did he do?” Bruce said as he stood, wrapping himself up. 

“He did nothing Bruce, he didn’t hurt me or anything. Okay?” Beth sighed, her voice was annoyed. 

“No, what did he say?” Bruce added, and Beth looked away. 

“Hesaidhelovedme.” 

“What?” 

“Hulk said he loved me, okay?” She stood, 

“And he said you loved me too, but he was just being nice.” Beth tried to walk past Bruce, only for him to grasp her wrist. 

“Is that it?” Beth scoffed, 

“Why? Gonna write it down for a report or something?” She tried to walk away again, only for Bruce to pull her back. 

“No thats dumb, I..” Bruce gulped, 

“I’m sorry, what I did back there at the lab was uncalled for..You were supporting me..I just.” 

Bruce sighed, 

“Thank you, Beth.” 

“Is that it?” Beth repeated his question and Bruce smiled, 

“No um..” He bit his lip, 

“Hulk he wasn’t lying..he was right. I do talk about you a lot,” He lets out a small laugh, Beth could feel her eyes watering again. 

“And I..I do love you, Beth. I have since you first spoke to me…” Bruce looked up at Beth, his eyes widened when he saw tears falling from her. 

“You’re so mean, Bruce.” She whined and pulled Bruce in for a hug, crying into his shoulder. 

“I love you,” Bruce whispered and kissed her head, rubbing her back as she cried. 

“I love you too,” Beth sniffled.


	11. MOVIE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short and steve drops by

“What are you two watching?” Steve rose a brow when he saw the couple on the couch, Beth paused the documentary. Creture looked up at Steve, as he was gnawing on a kernel. 

“Documentary about aliens,” 

Steve blinked and looked at Bruce, who nodded. 

“It’s saying aliens built the pyramids, which is false. We’re making fun of it.” Bruce added, 

“Is this really what you both do for dates?” Steve asked, the couple nodded and Creture rolled his eyes. 

“May have to use that for an idea.” Steve hummed and walked off, leaving the couple and the cat to mimic the self proclaimed experts. 

“Aliens.” Bruce said mimicking the dead meme, Beth threw a handful of popcorn at him.


	12. ROAD TRIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce was invited as a guest speaker at a convention, only to not go as planned

Beth sat on the passenger seat, staring out the window, completely zoning everything around her out. The radio played the taping of a man droning on about electrons and neutrons. 

“Can you believe it, babe?” Bruce spoke and Beth blinked looking at her boyfriend. Oh right, they’re on the way to a science convention. 

“Believe what?” Beth smiled and Bruce spoke, 

“That me, Bruce Banner, has been invited to be a guest speaker for this convention. I mean ah it’s nerve wrecking but i’m so excited!” Bruce continued, 

“To be invited to a place where I won’t have to answer any questions about the big guy, or the avengers. Where I'm asked questions about my seven phds!” Beth laughed at Bruce’s excitement, 

“It’s really not that exciting..” Creture said from the backseat, Beth swatted at him. 

“Shut up, he’s having fun.” Bruce chuckled at Beth scolding the cat. Imagining all the important questions he’ll answer about his research and books. 

“Doctor Banner, how does it feel to share a body with the self proclaimed Hulk?” 

“Doctor Banner, do you have any comments on the recent allegations about the Hulk?” 

“Doctor Banner, can you tell us about what it's like to work with the mighty Avengers?” 

“Doctor Banner, tell us about your sex life with-”

“No more questions,” Beth said in the mic, glaring at the last reporter. Bruce’s face was covered in disappointment, as he stood behind the podium. 

More reporters still tried to yell their questions, and push their microphones and cameras in Bruce’s face. A guard pushed them back, as Beth led Bruce to the car. 

Bruce was quiet the entire ride back to the hotel, his grip on the wheel tight like his jaw. Beth knew not to say anything. 

“I should’ve known..” Bruce huffed, he laid on the bed in defeat. 

“Doctor Banner this, Doctor Banner That. Not a single one asked me about the years I spent studying for my degrees..” Bruce turned towards Beth who handed him a glass of water, 

“I know, I’m so sorry baby.” Beth kissed Bruce’s head, and pulled him close on the bed. Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist and whined into her chest. 

“Do you wanna show me the presentation you were gonna give still?” Beth asked, and Bruce nodded with a pout.


	13. ANGST PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is placed after age of Ultron, and like pre-thor ragnarok. But when hulk is in sakaar, and then when thor goes to sakaar.

“Hulk, you did it. It’s done, now I need you to come home, okay? Please, we can’t track you in stealth mode, so please I need yo-” Beth’s hologram communicator was cut short by Hulk pressing a button. 

Hulk blinked, stayed quiet as he sat down on the jet’s floor. He could hear Banner in his head, begging to come out. Hulk had control, he knew that for everyone’s safety. For Beth’s safety, he has to leave Earth. 

Beth stared at the control panel, her face stuck in confusion and dejection. 

“Bruce?” Beth whispered, she tried to pull the communicator and the tracker up but it was too late. Both were on block from the jet, even when Beth typed in the admin control password, there was nothing she could do. 

Beth’s fists curled up, and as tears started to form. He’s gone. Bruce, Hulk, they’re both gone. They left her. 

Beth hid her face, tears poured, and when Natasha came to see what happened she was ignored. Beth stood, taking shaky breaths she sobbed. 

“He’s gone, Nat..Hulk he.. He took the jet. He-He turned off the communicator, he won’t answer!” Beth yelled as her legs shook, they gave in and she fell to the ground. Still holding her face she tried to fight against the comfort of Natasha but was weak and gave in. 

“What-” Melody’s voice came up on another communicator from behind Beth. Natasha looked up at the hologram of Melody, frowning she looked back at Beth. Melody’s face grew red with anger, 

“Stay there, I’ll be there in a minute.” Melody was true to her word, taking Beth in her arms so Natasha could report the incident. Melody led Beth to her office, it was filled with monitors of every room.   
“I’m going to destroy him,” Melody seethed and Beth only sobbed more. Creture, in his true form, joined the two, confused of what was happening. But after searching through Beth’s memories he too seethed with anger. 

“No, no no. please,” Beth rubbed her cheeks, looking up at her friends. 

“You can’t-” she whispered, 

“Why? He just left you, us! We need him, you need him more than anything!” Melody argued and Beth could only look at her shaking hands, 

“Oh my god.” Creture whispered, 

“Tell me its not true,” Creture held Beth’s arms, Beth could only give a shaky nod. 

Melody looked between the two in confusion, 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, and Creture sighed. 

“She’s-”

“I’m pregnant.”


	14. ANGST PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> MENTION OF ABORTION

It’s been two months since Bruce’s getaway on the Jet, two months since Beth learned that she’s pregnant. It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to hear the news of a baby. The week after the incident, Beth woke up to being surrounded by pink and blue balloons. 

“What?” Beth mumbled, wiping her face, that night she cried again but by now it’s a part of her nightly routine. Her bedroom door slammed open, causing a few balloons to fly, 

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” it was Tony, Beth blinked and stared at the grown man who was wearing a shirt designed with ‘Huncle. Another term of uncle, just way more good looking.’ Beth frowned and hid under her blanket, only to run out when she felt vomit come up. She knew morning sickness shouldn’t come till two months but this baby is different. 

“Ah the joy of pregnancy.” Tony smiled and patted Beth’s back as she threw up in the toilet, 

“Tony..” Beth whimpered from in the toilet, and Tony hummed, 

“Sup,” 

Beth leaned against the toilet, 

“Why..why did Bruce leave me?” She asked quietly and Tony went stiff, when Tony didn’t answer Beth started to quietly cry. 

“I thought he-” she hiccuped, “loved me,” Beth whimpered, and Tony panicked as Beth’s eyes started to get fuzzy. Beth fell backwards, Tony quickly caught her in his arms and yelled for help. 

“Mrs.Banner?” The doctor’s voice was blurry, 

“Daniels..” Beth whispered as she looked at the blurry doctor, 

“Okay, Ms.Daniels. I’m Doctor Ann, how are you feeling?” Beth could feel something on her stomach, she groaned and tried to sit up only for a large hand to gently push her back. 

“Lady Beth, please. Stay down.” It was Thor, his words made Beth relax. 

“Where am I?” Beth whimpered, grabbing Thor’s hand. 

“You are in the infirmary, you fainted Ms.Daniels.” Doctor ann said, and Beth blinked, regaining her vision. 

“Why?” She muttered, and the Doctor sighed. 

“We ran an ultrasound, we know it can’t show much since you’re barely in your first trimester. However we found something..” The doctor walked to a screen nearby, turning it on, she pulled up multiple photos. 

“Your baby is growing at a much faster rate than usual, the cells,” Doctor ann pointed at four white circles, 

“Normally only two cells grow but for some reason you are holding four cells, all exact replicas of each other. Except,” Doctor ann pulled up a list of tests they ran, she handed it to Beth who only skimmed it. 

“These two cells..they’re gamma cells,” Doctor ann pushed her glasses on top of her head, 

“Ms.Daniels right now, this baby could possibly grow gamma radiation cells rapidly inside of you, this baby could kill you.” Thor’s eyes widened, and his grip on Beth’s hand tightened. 

“Lady Beth, you can-” 

“What else?” Beth asked, fidgeting with Thor’s fingers. 

“A lot of things, it’s all listed on the paper there but, Ms.Daniels. I am begging you to consider this. For your safety.” The Doctor handed Beth a pamplet, titled “Thinking of Abortion?” with that the doctor left the room. 

“Lady Beth, I know that this is not my place to say but. Please-” 

“Thor,” Beth started, tightening her lips, 

“Thank you.” She smiled, her eyes watering, Thor pulled Beth in for a tight hug. The pamphlet fell from her hands and drifted onto the floor.


	15. ANGST PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small mention of abortion but it doesnt happen

Beth sat on the bed, the abortion pamphlet in hand, she was alone for once. Lately she can’t get a moment of peace, either she’s barrelled with questions by doctors or disturbed by her friends being over protective. She’s just on the peak of two months now, having been thinking about this for the entire time. She still isn’t sure. From her knowledge she can’t get an abortion after nine weeks, she’s currently at 8 weeks and she’s running out of time. She doesn’t want to regret it but both choices have their own cons and pros.

With a heavy sigh, she places the pamphlet on the dresser, looking up, a white coat catches her eye from the closet. One of Bruce’s lab coats, Beth’s lips tighten but she grabs the coat, holding it close she takes in the smell. Coffee..lab cleaner and a hint of Bruce’s cologne. Beth sighs and sits at her computer, she wraps herself in the coat and smiles to herself. 

Her bedroom door creaks open to show Creture, in his hidden form. He purrs and hops on the computer desk, accidently hitting the keyboard it turns the computer on. He accidently opened up the communicator. Beth looks at the computer, seeing herself in it she cringes. 

How long has it been since she’s taken care of herself? She can’t answer that question, Beth looks at Creture who smirks up at her. 

“You just want to shame me,” She pouts and Creture chuckles, jumping off the table he gets on the bed, curling up he watches Beth.

Beth blinks and looks back at the camera, she sighs. Turning on the recorder she looks at the computer for a second, then she showed a small nervous smile. 

“Bruce..or um. Hulk. Both of you actually. I-I wanted to tell you this before you guys, left.” Beth fidgeted with her hands, 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you as soon as I found out, but since the whole Ultron thing was going on I couldn’t find the time and-” 

“Beth,” Creture scolded Beth who only sighed and hid her face. 

“I’m sorry.” Beth rubbed her watering eyes,   
“Bruce, I’m pregnant. I’ve been pregnant for two months.” Beth finally said, looking directly into the camera. Her hands were shaking and she turned off the recorder, 

“What are you gonna do now?” Creture asked from behind Beth, and she turned around. 

She was caught in a crossfire, looking between the abortion pamphlet and the video. She bit her lip, and nodded. Turning back to the video, she sent it to wherever the hell Bruce was, not knowing if he’d even get it. 

Seeing herself in the camera screen made Beth take care of herself more, just to try to look like she’s doing something right. 

“Congrats Ms.Daniels. It’s a girl!” Beth smiled widely, and gripped her friend’s hand. Melody smiled, and kissed Beth on the head. 

“Gonna teach her how to fight,” Melody hummed and Beth laughed.


	16. ANGST PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth give the borth, ew. Also the government is getting involved and there's general Ross that bastard

Beth's head was screaming, her body was fighting. She's been through these headaches her entire life, her body fighting against the alien that connected with her. 

Creture, the sphynx like alien that psychically bonded with Beth when she was 5. The bond came with brutal powers, and knowledge a 5 year old cant possible comprehend. 

But along with the power came the pain, the splitting headaches that was caused by her body fighting against Creture. Who only fought back, making it worse, the power would beam out, hurting the innocent. During these moments Beth must be isolated for everyone's safety. 

But now, she can't be isolated. The stress from the headache caused her contractions to start a month early, her scream of pain made her teammates come running. 

They see her on the floor, Creture holding Beth's stomach as tears pour down her face, and water escapes her. 

"The baby..she's coming!" Creture yells and Beth screams as her contraction punched her again. Clint was the first to reach her, he grabbed her, trying to help her stand as he ignored the small beams of her power hitting him. 

“Friday, code green 2.0!” Clint yelled, Beth screamed again. In a panic, Clint picked Beth up and carried her towards the infirmary. Sighing in relief when he caught sight of Melody, Tony and Pepper there already. 

“Hurry!” Melody said, and helped Clint set Beth in a wheelchair. 

“Please.” Beth begged, her eyes tinted gold from her powers.

“Baby on the way!” Melody yelled as she took Beth to a seperate room, 

“I’ll call a midwife,” Clint said, 

“Make sure it’s a good one!” Tony said, getting a camera as Pepper joined the two. 

“Bruce, you really should be here.” Tony said in the camera. 

It took six hours to get the baby out, the hours were filled with Beth shooting beams at Tony to get the camera away and begging for the baby to be healthy. Her headache left when she was placed on the bedding, Creture gently rubbed her head to calm the energy down in her head. 

Creture went stiff when he heard crying and somehow tears fell from Creture. He looked down at the tired girl, sweat and tears covered her but still she reached out towards the crying. 

“I want my baby.” Beth whimpered and smiled when she saw her baby crying, she was being wiped down by the midwife’s helpers. The baby was still in tears in the midwife’s arms, but as she was handed over to Belle her cries went away. 

“My baby.” Beth whimpered, her voice and body weak. Not just from the process of birthing but from her extensive exposure to gamma radiation. 

“Beth?” Melody whispered, noticing Beth’s hazy state. 

“What’s happening?” Melody asked the midwife who could only study Beth’s state and only say she’s tired from the birth. 

“No, her eyes look-” Melody starts but Creture interrupted her, 

“It's the radiation, she’s getting after effects.” He said, touching her forehead gently and then the baby’s head. 

“Belle..” Beth whispered, her hand caressing the quiet baby’s head, 

“My baby, Belle.” Beth kissed Belle’s head, the baby opened her eyes to show bright green eyes. From that a few stray tears fell from Beth’s eyes. 

“Ms. Daniels we still have to commence a few tests on you too see if you have been affected by the gamma cells. I’m sorry.” a doctor said, and the next thing Beth knew was that her baby was being taken from her arms. Her friends were forced to leave the room, while doctors injected needles inside of her. 

Tony yelled as he was locked out of his own infirmary, 

“What do you people think you’re doing?!” He tried to push past the guards that suddenly appeared, only to stop when a voice spoke behind him. General Ross, the man that wants to kill his best friend. 

“Mr. Stark I’d advise you to step away from those guards, they have the jurisdiction to be here.” Tony growled, 

“Who gave you the jurisdiction to be here, Ross?” Tony stepped forward, 

“That baby did,” General Ross directed his line of sight at the baby who was currently in a different room. A lab to be exact. 

“What.” Melody said and Creture’s eyes darkened. 

“How dare you?” Creture growled, 

“Great, is this talking cat a citizen? Or just another illegal alien you’ve been hiding Stark?” General Ross insulted Creture who lunged forward, only for Melody to grab Creture and bring him back. 

“Good job, Agent.” Ross smiled and Melody cringed, 

“If it wasn’t for Beth and her baby, I would’ve let him claw your eyes out.” Melody seethed. Ross tsked and walked towards the lab, watching as the doctors were putting needles in the newborn who was wailing. 

“I want my baby!” Beth yelled from her room, Tony glared and called his suit, putting it on he pointed his blaster at the guards. 

“Let me in.” Tony said, General Ross shook his head. 

“Stark I don’t think you understand, Hulk is a threat to this country, and this world. So when he left, it was the best day of my life. But with this new knowledge, that he has a child..I just can’t put my people at that risk. Not again.” 

“It’s a fucking baby!” Melody yelled, Creture held her back. 

“At least let Beth go,” 

“Not a chance, Cat. Beth is just as dangerous, she’s been exposed to not only Hulk but has had a monster growing inside of her for seven months.” Tony’s face shield went up, 

“How did you even know about her?” 

“I've been keeping track. We decided not to take any action unless she goes along with keeping the baby. We had Doctor Ann reccomend an abortion, but she didn’t listen. So we just had to wait till the big day.” 

“You sick bastard.” Tony growled.


	17. ANGST PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth go crazy go feral ahhhhh

Beth stayed quarantined for a week, her baby Belle just the same. 

Beth laid in a temporary bed, the doors were locked and the windows sealed shut. On her neck was an electric choker, keeping her away from the windows and walls with a sharp shock. 

‘Beth, how are you doing?’ Creture’s voice spoke in her head, Beth hummed. 

‘I want to see my baby..’ Beth thought, 

‘I know, Tony said he’s trying everything he can to get Belle out. But they have jurisdic-’

“I don’t fucking care about jursidiction!” Belle yelled, throwing a pillow at the window that faced her. Knowing she was being watched. 

“Get me out!” She screamed and tried to head for the window only to be stopped by the electrical shock from her neck. Beth's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted again, she heard Creture in her head. Begging for her to stay awake, then she heard cries. Cries from a baby. Beth fought against the unconsciousness, 

"I need my baby." Beth whispered as she stood, 

"Give me. My baby." She growled. Her eyes were getting dark, and suddenly her veins were turning black. The bed and other objects around her started to float but she didn't care as she headed towards the door. The choker sends bursts of energy through her, only to be knocked away by Beth's skin. The choker was cracking under the pressure, and Beth gripped it tightly. Tearing it off her neck, she felt bursts of anger inside of her. 

She's never felt this before, when she does get angry it always ends up with her in tears. But now, her face is so hot if tears came they'd evaporate. She felt the effects of the radiation getting to her. 

"Stop her!" She heard a guard yell, only to glare at the guard. Her hand gripped the man's gun and crushed the barrel, 

"I want my baby." She growled, her eyes glowing Green now. The guard whimpered and fell back, 

"She's-" 

Beth stomped on the man's stomach, making him groan in pain. With a blink, she left the man, and went towards the lab. Seeing her baby through the glass walls, her heart started to race. 

"My baby." Beth whispered and grabbed the doors handle, only to hear a click behind her head. 

"If you move, young lady I will not hesitate to shoot." It was general Ross, that bastard. 

Beth stayed quiet, looking at her baby who slept with a tear stained face. 

"That thing in there is no baby. It is a monster, and so are you." Beth blinked, her eyes dulled. 

"No...you are the fucking monster here." Beth growled and ducked, General Ross shot the bullet and it lodged itself in the glass door. 

From the floor, Beth pushed Ross's legs in and made him fall back. Kicking the gun out of his hand, she stood on his chest, glaring down at him. 

"If you even think of coming near me, or my baby. I will fucking end you, I don't care if you send an army after me. You will not hurt my baby." Beth dug her foot deeper into his chest, pushing his hands back on the floor with her mind. 

'Beth, I'm coming!' Beth heard Creture in her head, and then a nearby door slammed open to show Creture, with Tony, Melody, Steve and Natasha. 

"Beth, let him go!" Steve said, and walked towards Beth who glared at Steve. 

"Steve, back off." Melody said, trying to pull Steve back. Creture nodded at Melody and walked to Beth, 

"Get him out of here before I throw him off a balcony." Beth said quietly to Creture who hummed. She released her hold on General Ross and left to the lab's door. 

The alien looked down at the General, Ross opened his mouth to speak but shut it when he saw Tony pointing a blaster at him. 

"Leave my tower." Tony said with a glare, Steve got the man up and led Ross out of the building. 

The group looked towards the lab, to see Beth holding her week old baby. Kissing Belle's head and bouncing her gently. 

"I won't let anything hurt you." Beth whispered as Belle smiled up at her.


	18. ANGST PART 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments that bruce will never get to live

Beth sat on her computer chair, Belle wrapped in a blanket and in her mother’s arms. The camera was recording, 

“She’s here, Bruce. She made it.” Beth kissed Belle’s head who cooed, 

“Tony forced me to send that awful video of me giving birth. So sorry for your eyes,” Beth laughed quietly, 

“But I got a restraining order on General Ross for me and Belle..just a safety precaution, I don’t want him near us again.” Beth adjusted Belle to face the camera, 

“Look Belle, say hi.” Beth waved Belle’s chubby hand, 

“It’s your daddy, hopefully.” Beth smiled, 

“She’s waiting for you, Bruce.” Beth said at the camera, Belle gnawed on her hand with a chubby smile. 

Over the course of the years Bruce was gone, Beth recorded every moment she could of Belle. 

“Say mama, come on say mama!” Beth cooed at the one year old on the floor, Tony was holding the camera. While Melody and Pepper sat on the couch, 

“No no, say coolest uncle in the world!” 

“Tony thats-”

“Shush, she’s trying to say something!” Tony pushed his finger on Beth’s lips who cringed. The toddler babbled at the two, a small tower of blocks built in front of her. 

“Come on, Belle.” Beth cooed again while Tony and Pepper were arguing about how it’s impossible for babies to say sentences. Melody was laughing loudly, from all of the loud noises, Belle scrunched up her face.

Her pale skin was slowly blushing green and Beth’s eyes widened, 

“Oh no-”

“Smash!” Belle said loudly, pushing the block tower down. The room went quiet, but Tony continued to film. 

“Aww tiny Hulk said her first words~” Tony laughed and Beth sighed as Belle’s skin went back to normal, but the toddler continued to repeat the word smash over and over again. 

“Come to mama!” Beth was on her knees, Belle a foot away from her. On all fours, Belle’s face was starting to turn green as she struggled to stand up fully. 

“Should we try to-” Melody stood next to Beth who shook her head, 

“Just..let’s just try. Come here, Belle!” Beth had her arms wide open, and the toddler managed to stand her on her feet completely. Looking up at Beth with determined green eyes, Belle quickled waddled towards Beth. Beth cheered as Belle came to her, and then plopping into her lap. 

“Tony please tell me you got that!” Beth asked, and she heard Tony’s voice over the intercom. 

“Every second.” 

Beth sat on the couch, skipping through channels while Belle sat on the floor gnawing on a block. Only to stop when she saw a flash of green on TV, her hopes suddenly launched. 

“Sir, do you have any reports on any hulk activity? We haven’t heard of any for two years.” A reporter shoved a microphone in General Ross’s face, Beth cringed. Ross stared at the camera, effectively staring at Beth, who shivered and went to turn the TV off. Until the news report showed old footage of Hulk, tearing an alien into two. 

Beth looked down at Belle, the baby dropped the block, and quickly waddled to the TV. Belle’s chubby hands, slapped on the screen, 

“Daddy!” Belle smiled, pointed at a roaring hulk. Beth paused the TV, 

“What did you just say, Belle?” She asked, 

“Hulk, daddy!” Beth’s hand started to shake and she dropped the remote, her eyes watering. 

“Yes, yes that is daddy but.” She quickly pulled out her phone, searching through the gallery she stopped on an old photo she took of Bruce in the lab. 

He was nervously smiling, trying to block the camera. 

“Whose this, baby?” Beth pointed to the photo, and Belle pointed up at Hulk. 

“Daddy!” 

“No no, who is this?” Beth repeated, and Belle repeated her word again. 

“Baby, not Hulk, him. Who is this man?” Belle huffed her cheeks as they started to turn green. 

“Daddy!” She yelled, her yell giving the floor a small shake. Beth blinked, 

“This is daddy?” Beth asked pointing to Bruce, Belle nodded. Beth pointed to the paused Hulk, 

“Is that daddy too?” Belle nodded again, 

“Daddy!” She cheered, her green slowly disappearing. Beth smiled, turning the TV back on play she let her daughter cheer her father on as he smashed aliens and cars. 

“Smash! Smash! Smash!”


	19. ANGST PART 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and bruce are bros. Bros help bros.

“Stay!” Hulk yelled, crashing through the jets roof. Thor was panicking, 

“No no stop breaking everything!” Thor pressed any button he could, until suddenly a video showed up. 

“Hulk, you did it. It’s done, now I need you to come home, okay? Please, we can’t track you in stealth mode, so please I need you to help me out, okay hun?” the video ended and suddenly another video started, Thor panicked. He knew Beth was pregnant, but did she get rid of the baby? He was afraid of what was coming next so he started to press more buttons rapidly. 

Another video came up, Beth was holding a bundled up blanket. Thor stepped back, Hulk stayed quiet as he watched the video in confusion. 

Beth adjusted the blanket, to face the camera. Hulk’s eyes widened, a small baby with green eyes stared at the camera. 

“She’s waiting for you, Bruce.” Beth said the baby gnawed on her hand with a chubby smile. Hulk looked down, his brows furrowed. 

“Waiting for you-waiting for you-waiting for you.” the video cut off, and suddenly Hulk yelled. He hit himself repeatedly, slamming himself against a wall and roaring. Thor watched as the shared body shrunk but grew repeatedly, 

“NO BANNER!” Hulk yelled, and fell down. His breathing was hard as he grew smaller and lost the green. 

“Hey-hey hey you alright?” Thor said softly and tried to touch Bruce, only for Bruce to yelp and slide away. The two had a second to catch up before Bruce asked, 

“How’s Beth? How's sokovia? Did we save it?”

“Banner listen, sokovia ultron. That was two years ago.”

Bruce took off the giant beads, walking towards the control panel he entered in the system. 

“Uh Banner there’s something you need to know.” Thor said, watching as Bruce watched the ships log. 

“Banner um,” Thor leaned on the console only to jump when the ships log was replaced with the video of Beth and the baby. 

Bruce looked at the paused video, his eyes wide from the sight of Beth. And more shocked from the sight of Beth holding a baby that looks eerily similar to the two of them. 

"Thor, what is this?" Bruce asked, Thor bite his lip not sure how to answer it. He only knew you were pregnant, and that abortion was an option. So this question couldn't be answered. 

A small light blinked and Bruce pressed the button, 

"729 unopened videos. Sent from Beth Daniel's." Bruce opened a random video, then opened more videos. Five videos were playing at once. 

Bruce watched the videos, tears streaming down his face, he watched his daughter babble as she was being fed. Watched her lift a car to get a ball. Watched her play with Tony's robots. Watched the baby asleep in her crib, peacefully. 

Watched her grow up. Without him. 

“Hey, baby.” A voice spoke and made Bruce look up from his tears. It was Beth, 

“It’s..been two years without you here. Belle has grown up a lot but..she misses you. Even if she’s never met you. Bruce..I miss you..please Bruce,” Beth paused, wiping her tears and holding in a sob. 

“Just come home.” the recording cut there. Bruce stared at the frame of Beth, her hair unbrushed, wearing her pajamas. She was tired, she was alone. Tears were falling from her eyes, and Bruce tried to wipe the tears away. Only for his hand to go through the hologram. 

Thor stood behind Bruce, stray tears falling from his face but Thor wiped them before Bruce could see. Thor had no idea Beth even kept the baby. 

“Thor..I…” Bruce looked at his friend, 

“If I help you, do you promise to get me home to my girls?” Thor nodded quickly, 

“Anything for you, Banner.” Thor pulled Bruce in for a tight hug.


	20. COFFEE SHOP AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring She-Hulk!!

Bruce looked around the cafe and gently smiled. This cafe deemed, “Cat Nap”, was on the small side, all of its customers were quiet and here for the calm aura it brought. Along with the cats that were in their designated room. 

Bruce was in his third year of college, studying nuclear physics and a multitude of other science based studies he could get his hands on. And he has allergies to fur. Specifically cat fur. But that doesn’t stop him from coming in every once a week, to taste the freshly made coffee. 

“Large double?” A voice spoke and Bruce jumped, looking up he saw his favorite barista. Beth Daniels, a young female who knows his order by heart. She owns the cafe along with her friend, Melody. Melody mainly stuck to the cat room, while Beth had control over the cafe part. 

“Like always.” Bruce smiled as she set the mug down, the mug’s handle was a cat’s tail while small ears peaked on the lip. The scented mist made Bruce relax, Beth placed a small plate with two vanilla scones on it. 

“I didn’t order this, Beth.” Bruce rose a brow as Beth shrugged, 

“I know, you just looked hungry.” She smiled and walked off, leaving Bruce with a dumb smile. 

“Hey cuz,” A voice made him jump and he turned to see his close cousin, Jennifer Walters. Her brown hair in a loose bun, and she set her books down next to Bruce’s. 

“Oh, hey Jen. Forgot you were coming.” Bruce fixed his glasses, Jennifer sat next to him. 

“You asked her out yet?” 

“Who?” Jennifer rose a brow and huffed, she stole a scone and munched while she talked. 

“The barista, idiot. What’s her name again?” crumbs fell from her mouth, 

“Beth.” Bruce answered quickly, he sipped his drink and slid down in his seat as he looked away from Beth. 

“Well I think you should act quick.” Jennifer smirked and left the table, she walked towards the counter and looked back at Bruce. Who’s eyes were wide, he knew exactly what Jennifer was about to do. 

Jennifer leaned onto the counter, close to Beth who smiled up at her. 

“Hey Jen, the usual?” Beth headed to the brewer to get her order of Mocha 

“Bruce likes you.” Jennifer said and Beth stiffened, the mug started to overfill and Beth seethed from the heat. She placed the mug in the sink and sighed, grabbing a towel she walked over to Jennifer. 

“Oh please, Jen. I’m just a barista.” 

“Yeah, a cute barista.” Beth blushed and grabbed another mug. 

“So do you want your mocha?” Jennifer nodded, 

“Along with your number,” Jennifer winked, and Beth shook her head. Remaking the mocha, she covered the top in whip cream and chocolate sauce. 

Jennifer turned back towards Bruce whose face was red and he was stiff, then Beth slid the mocha and a napkin towards Jennifer. 

Jennfier smirked and blew a kiss towards Beth and took her order. Jennifer sat down, saying nothing but her face said everything. 

“That mocha is like a hundred percent chocolate now,” Bruce commented but sputtered when Jennifer tossed the wet crumpled napkin towards him. 

Bruce squinted at Jennifer, and looked down at the napkin. Undoing it his eyes widened as he read the smudged phone number. 

‘Your favorite barista.’ the number was signed, and Bruce hid his red face in the napkin as Jennifer laughed at him.


	21. TIME TRAVEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore in Beth's past a bit

"How's it going?" Beth looked over Bruce's shoulders inspecting the invention he was working on. 

This new invention will have the ability to dig inside a person's memories. It could help thousands of lives, help amnesiacs and dementia patients remember. Help victims have their stories directly told. It could change the world for the better. But also the worst if done wrong. 

"Oh great actually, just have to connect a few more wires and then I'm done. I think." Bruce hummed, looking up at Beth, 

"Though um.. I don't exactly have anyone to test out the experiment. I mean I've tested it already on some mice but a human not yet." Bruce scratched has neck, 

"I'd test it on myself but-" 

"The gamma may affect it, I know." Beth smiled, 

"Plus you've done enough experimenting on yourself." She gently held Bruce's face. 

"You can test it on me." She said and Bruce shook his head, 

"I couldn't, what if it goes berserk and hurts you? Or even wors-" 

"Then hit the kill switch," Beth said and Bruce blinked. 

"Can we not call it that?" 

"That's fair, emergency stop it is." Beth laughed, pinching Bruce's cheek who smiled. 

"Now finish it up so we can start it, hmm?" Bruce nodded and turned to finish his work. Beth left to do her own work. 

Hours passed as Bruce tampered with his invention, when the wires were finally in place he took off his goggles. Two sets of the invention sat on his table, both mirroring each other. 

"Beth!" Bruce called out to his girlfriend who appeared next to him, making him jump. 

"God you're so quiet sometimes." Bruce said, 

"Is it ready?" Beth asked and Bruce pursed his lips. 

"It is, I'm just. Still a little reluctant to test this out on you. I mean, what if you get hurt, wouldn't that hurt Creture?" Bruce looked over to the alien cat who only shrugged. 

"Find out." Beth smiled, and grabbed the head gear. 

The invention was a dome shape, multiple wires poked out of the top, a mask is secured with it. She put the machine on, Bruce secured the mask on Beth's face with a frown. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Bruce asked, 

"I mean, I could get anyone else to do it." 

"Bruce, trust me on this. I'm sure the rest of the team probably doesn't wanna look back at their past anyways." Bruce hummed, she has a point. With a sigh he turned to the control panel, pressing the starting buttons and switches his hand paused at the last switch. 

"Please, just tell me if you want me to shut it off okay?" Bruce said looking at Beth, he knew she was smiling under the mask. Bruce hooked up the other invention on his head, strapping it on he sat down. 

"I will," Beth closed her eyes, as the mask released a sleeping gas, lulling her to sleep.

Bruce bit his lip and flipped the last switch, making his mask release the gas and lull him to sleep. 

The light was blinding, Bruce blinked and covered the light with his hand. When his eyes adjusted he realized he was in a lab. The walls were white, tables matching the walls and floor. The windows were tinted, and everything was neat. Nothing out of place. 

"Come on Beth, we've gotta get your tests done." A feminine voice said as the lab's door slid open, a caramel skin woman came in. Her arms and legs were the color of gold, obvious prosthetics. Behind her was a small girl, her brown hair cut short with blunt bangs. 

"Okay!" The young girl smiled, showing her gap teeth and freckled cheeks. 

"Beth?" Bruce whispered, walking closer to the two he inspected the memory closer. 

The young Beth was put on top of a table, wires were stuck in her skin with needles. Bruce expected the young girl to start crying, like any normal child would when poked with needles. But he was shocked to see Beth still smiling. 

Once every month they would test Beth; draw blood, test her stamina, knowledge and her possible powers. But when Beth's mother noticed her powers evolving more, she decided to pull that test from the others. Saying it could end badly if done in a lab. 

"Momma, can we get cookies after this?" Beth asked, and her mother nodded with a gentle smile. 

Bruce remembers Beth telling him about the tests during late nights the two shared in the lab. 

Suddenly the memory changed, it was Bruce's lab, Bruce raised a brow. Why is he here? Bruce spun around but stopped when he caught sight of a much older Beth. 

She sat on a table, wires on her wrists as they drew her blood and tested her heart rate. Beth's face was calm, but she smiled when she bit into the cookie she was eating. Bruce smiled to himself, and the memory quickly left in replace of another. 

Bruce was outside, the sky was dark but sparkling from the stars. Bruce looked around to spot Beth, again a much older version of her. She was sitting in the dewey grass on a cliff, Bruce's face got red. He knows this memory. 

He walked up to the relaxed Beth, seeing her eyes closed as she basked in the moonlight. 

"It's nice, huh?" A voice spoke, making Beth open her eyes and turn. She smiled when she saw Bruce, of course not the current Bruce. A past version, one from maybe three months ago. 

Bruce wore a shirt and pants that were far too big from him, the team just got off a mission and while the others regroup Beth decided to take in her surroundings. 

"It is..I haven't really had the chance to look at the stars like this before." 

"Did they really have you locked up that tight?" Bruce said, as he sat next to Beth. Beth shrugged, 

"I wouldn't say locked up, just. Hidden is more like it." Beth looked up again, 

"It was for everyone's safety anyways, I didn't exactly have the best control over myself." Beth added on, making Bruce's eyes soften. 

"There's no good reason to lock up a person like that, especially since you were so young Beth." Bruce said and Beth laughed, shaking her head. 

"I know I know, just..you haven't really seen what I can do.."

Suddenly the surroundings changed again, while it was still night, the sky was on fire. 

Bruce's eyes widened, where was he? Looking around he gasped when he caught sight of a screaming little girl. 

She sat on the ground, holding her head as she screamed. Bruce ran towards the little girl, his eyes widened when he saw what was in front of her. 

A corpse of a young man, who resembled Beth from every angle. Bruce looked over the little girl, his brows furrowed when he realized who she was. 

Beth, five years old, holding her head as she was sobbing. Her words were bumping together, Bruce looked back at the body then noticing that right next to it was the one that started it all. The alien creature that took over Beth's life, Creture, stared up at Bruce. Almost like he can see him. Bruce shivered and stepped back, only to fall backwards. 

Bruce gasped and pulled himself awake, the mask and metal hat tore from his head as he stood up. 

The lab was dark, how long had he been in there? Bruce looked around the dark lab, when he caught sight of a pair of glowing green and blue eyes he tensed. 

Creture, stepped closer to Bruce. 

"Why?" Bruce asked, referring to what he saw. 

"It's a long story, Doctor." The alien said, looking up at the screen that showed exactly what Bruce saw. 

"I have-"

"Bruce?" Beth mumbled and Bruce turned quickly towards Beth. Who was struggling to take the mask and hat off. Bruce unlatched her and helped her stand. 

"Did it work?" Beth smiled and Bruce glanced back at Creture. Who stared back menacingly. 

"It did, thank you so much Beth." Beth cheered and pulled Bruce in for a tight hug.


	22. FORMAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit suggestive ig

Beth leaned on the balcony fence, looking over the buildings of New York. She sighed from the lack of stars in the sky, the glass in her hand drooped and her champagne accidently poured out. Her black dress was one sleeve that connected to a single middle finger, it hugged her and hid her feet. 

“Not a fan of champagne?” A voice asked and Beth turned around to face her boyfriend, Bruce Banner, the scientist who shares a body with the embodiment of rage. Bruce’s wore his black jacket over one shoulder, his tie was loose over his white shirt. 

“You can say that..” Beth said, tapping her empty glass with Bruce’s water. Bruce smiled, and leaned on the fence with her. 

“Not a fan of this kind of scene?” Bruce added, looking towards the party being held in the tower, Beth nodded. Her brown curled hair falling in her face, 

“It’s just too much, people everywhere, noise everywhere, it’s too full.” 

Bruce let out a small laugh, 

“But that sounds just like a mission, and you seem fine on those.” 

“That’s different, I know you guys. But here, I feel like I barely know myself.” She went to sip her glass but sighed when she remembered it was empty. 

“But at least you’re here.” Beth added, looking at Bruce with a smile. She took his drink of water, sipping it as Bruce shook his head. 

“You could’ve asked,” Bruce started, and took his glass back. 

“But sharing is caring,” Beth said, Bruce stepped closer to her. His hand gently held her waist and pulled her closer, 

“What if I don’t like to share?” Bruce’s face was inches away from her’s. 

“Then why don’t you take me out of here?” Beth whispered and Bruce nodded, grabbing her hand he led her back to his bedroom.


End file.
